


Silence at Josie's  (Byrne & Frank Castle One Shot)

by TheLiveshipParagon



Series: Silence [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Frank Castle, Drinking, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foggy is adorable, Frank is a kinky bastard, Humor, Inappropriate Behavior, Jealousy, Love Bites, Marking, Matt is sly, Mild Kink, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, dom frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiveshipParagon/pseuds/TheLiveshipParagon
Summary: One shot request:"Hi!!! I love your Punisher fic so much! Can I ask for a one shot where Byrne goes out with Matt and Foggy to Josie's?Maybe they get super drunk and Matt has to be taken home and Frank is majorly pissed about it?Perhaps there could be smut...of the dom/possessive kind...maybe right next to Matt? ;)Pretty pretty please????!!!"





	Silence at Josie's  (Byrne & Frank Castle One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Emma, hope you enjoy it ^_^
> 
> Feels good to be writing Frank's dialogue again, not gonna lie haha.
> 
> Any other messages/comments/prompts my email is theliveshipparagon@gmail.com
> 
> Happy reading guys!
> 
> -TLP x

"Do ya hafta go?" Frank asked, giving you his best puppy dog expression.

"Listen, I promised Matt I would," you sigh, explaining yourself for the third time. "Hell, I even have Foggy on my case about it."

"I just remember the last time ya went to a bar," Frank says pointedly.

"Really?" you say with a raised eyebrow. "You think I'm gonna jump on a guy if I get drunk?"

"I ain't sayin' that," Frank mumbles. "Just sayin' ya get fuckin' stupid when you're piss drunk and I don't trust Red to be honest with ya."

"Gee thanks," you roll your eyes.

"Aww shit, I didn't mean it like that, darlin'," Frank sighs. "I'm just...I don't know what I'm tryna say..."

"You're trying to say you're worried I'm gonna run off with someone," you spell it out for him. "Just so you know, Frank, I take this ring seriously."

"I'm sorry," Frank says quietly. "I ain't good with this sorta thing."

"Besides," you laugh. "What guy is gonna come near me when I have this thing on me like a glaring neon light?"

You pull aside your t-shirt to expose the bruised bite mark on your neck and shoulder. You can see Frank is trying to stifle a proud smile.

"Just marking what's mine, girl," he shrugs, the smirk creeping through. "Alright though, I get it. You go on n' mix with Red and his lawyer friend. I'll try to stop worryin' like an old lady."

"Thank you," you say in relief. "Now lemme get dressed."

"Fine," Frank huffs. "But nothin' too revealin', ya know?"

"What if I want you to rip it off me later?" you say with a quirked eyebrow as you pass him.

"Fuck, girl," he mutters. "You make a good point. Let those sons a' bitches see what they can't have."

"Yes, sir," you wink before disappearing into the bedroom, hearing Frank grunt loudly behind you.

You change into a high neck dress that's always been on the right side of tight for you with lace where the midriff is. At least it covers up Frank's bite mark well. You put on some make up and fluff up your hair before walking back out to grab a bag.

"Oh shit," you hear Frank murmur. "Darlin' gotta say your ass looks fuckin' hot in that."

"Thanks," you say, bending down deliberately to pick up your shoes.

"You keep doin' that, I ain't lettin' ya out 'til I'm done with ya," Frank growls.

"Fine," you pout, sliding your shoes on.

You walk over to Frank who pulls you into his lap and lets his hand wander up your thigh, "You be safe now, girl. If I hafta rescue you again, I ain't gonna be happy and if someone touches ya, I'll fuckin' kill 'em."

"Calm down," you laugh. "It's just drinks with friends. It's not a nightclub. The worst that'll happen is I hustle Foggy out of his money playing pool."

"That's ma girl," Frank chuckles, giving you a long kiss. "Now...get ya perky ass outta the door before I lose control and fuck ya right here."

"Give me a raincheck on that," you wink. "Bye, Frank."

"Bye darlin'," Frank says, kissing you on the forehead.

 

**  
  
You arrive at Josie's a small time later. Wow...Foggy wasn't kidding, this really was a dive bar. It certainly had that shabby kind of New York chic and the patrons were a little....well you could imagine arresting half of this bar, let's say.

"Hey Byrne!" Foggy called to you and waved you over.

You walked to a table where Foggy was sat with Matt who was nursing a drink and looked exasperated. You guessed Foggy had been babbling at him for a good while before you got there.

"I'll get you a drink!" Foggy smiled. "We have a running tab. What do you want?"

"Bourbon, neat," you reply.

"Shit, Matt, you weren't kidding," Foggy laughs. "She _is_ hardcore."

"What?" you shrug, smiling. "I know what I like."

"That's admirable in a woman," Matt grins.

"It sure is," Foggy nods. "I'll be right back."

He disappears to the bar area and you sit down.

"You must look good because a lot of heartbeats picked up when you came in," Matt laughs, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh shut up," you blush. "Hi to you too."

"Excuse my manners," Matt smiles, bowing his head slightly. "Frank doing ok?"

"You've seen more of him than me lately," you snort. "You tell me."

"I suppose that's fair," Matt grins. "Alright, let me rephrase, are _you_ doing ok?"

"Yeah I'm great," you say. "Job's going well, home life is good and things aren't trying to kill me lately."

"That's always a good thing," Matt nods wisely. "I'll drink to that."

Foggy reappears, setting two glasses of bourbon down in front of you, "Thought this'd get you started. What are we drinking to then, Matt?"

"To not having things trying to kill us," Matt laughs.

"Can't say I know too much about that," Foggy snorts. "But any excuse for a toast, right?"

"Cheers," you say clinking one of the glasses with everyone and draining it in one swift motion.

"Holy shit!" Foggy cries. "You just...wow!"

"What? What did she do?" Matt asks, confused. "Give a blind guy some help here."

"She just downed her drink like it was water!" Foggy says in amazement.

Matt bursts out into laughter, "I said she could drink you under the table and you didn't believe me."

"Come on, guys," you say, mischief creeping into your mind. "Are you gonna keep up or just stare?"

"Oooo you just threw down the gauntlet!" Foggy hisses and attempts to drink his glass in one go but he ends up spluttering in an adorable kind of way.

Next to him, Matt smoothly knocks back his drink and sets it down smugly. Fuck, even when he's drinking he looks charming.

You can already see this is going to be a fun night.

 

 

Five bourbons later and you're starting to feel unsteady. Foggy is practically paralytic in his chair. He's swaying heavily and throwing his hands out wildly as he talks.

"Lishunnnn," he slurs. "I win yeaah? I drank...I drank like everythunnn."

"Sure Foggy, you win," Matt laughs. "Not like Byrne and I are continuing or anything."

"Fuuuuck," Foggy groans. "I need to goooo."

"Just don't throw up on us," you say, wrinkling your nose. "Want us to call a cab?"

"Yeshhh," Foggy nods emphatically before he accidentally falls forward with the sudden momentum.

He would've hit the table but Matt's hand shoots out and stops him from smashing his head on the wooden surface. It takes a bit of manoeuvring but Matt gets him upright again.

You call the cab and manage to bundle him into it without too much hassle. Matt throws a lot of bills at the driver, apologising profusely for Foggy's state before you both watch the car drive off down the busy street.

"So," Matt says, turning towards you. "Still up for more or gonna call it quits?"

"This is a challenge you're gonna lose, Murdock," you laugh. "You know that right?"

"Guy's gotta try, right?" Matt grins, holding his hands out plaintively.

"Come on," you giggle, leading him back inside.

 

 

Nine bourbons later and you're about one more drink away from needing to be carried home. Matt is completely gone, his tie loose and his top three buttons undone as he loses himself in that deep laughter.

"Wow...ok, I think I'm done," he says, a slight edge of slurring starting. "Byrne, I hope you're still kinda sober because I can't stand right now."

"The great Daredevil, brought to his knees by a few shots of whiskey," you laugh.

"Keep it down, ok?" Matt whispers...well he thinks he whispers. "You don't see me shouting Mrs Castle to everyone."

"Castiglione," you point out.

"No," Matt says firmly, taking his glasses off and staring at where he thinks you are. "Mrs Castle. This Castigli...Castiglione stuff is bullshit."

"Okaaaay," you laugh. "You're definitely too far gone. You need to get home."

"You're gonna need to get me down the stairs," Matt says, grabbing for your hand and squeezing it tightly. "I'm just gonna fall down them. My senses are shot to shit right now."

"You know what?" you say. "You're sleeping in our spare room. You're too fucked to be alone right now."

"Much obliged," Matt says humbly, almost knocking his glass over as he draws his hand back. "If it's not too much trouble. Although for god's sake please say the sheets are fresh."

"Do you really think Frank and I screw on every surface of the house?" you sigh.

"Yes," Matt answers quickly. "I may be blind but I'm not oblivious. Everyone had a story of you guys fucking with a near audience at your wedding, remember?"

"I seem to remember that was just you and David," you huff, crossing your arms. "Hardly everyone."

"Ok fine," Matt says, laughing. "It's just how I imagine you two at home. You fight bad guys during the day and jump on each other at night."

"You're not far off," you giggle. "But come on, I'm not discussing my sex life loudly in a bar."

"Oh shit," Matt says guiltily. "I forgot we were out."

"You tuned out the bar noises?" you ask.

"Told you...senses...shot to shit," he grunts, attempting to get up but wobbling precariously.

"Jesus Christ, Matt," you sigh. "Stay there."

You call another cab and have to loop Matt's arm over your shoulder and grab his waist to cart him out of the bar. Once you're in the taxi, you fire a text off to Frank.

 

**Byrne: Coming home. Got a stray with me. Murdock is fucked completely. I don't trust him not to hit his head and die in his apartment.**

**Pete: Fine.**

You can tell from the way he wrote that that he's annoyed. Frank gets incredibly terse in his messages when he's angry. Looks like you were in for a fun evening...

 

 

**

 

The cab pulls up at the house and you manage to get Matt to the door. You've barely raised your key to put it in the lock when the door is yanked open and Frank stands there with a sour expression.

"Fuckin' idiot," he mutters as he catches sight of Matt. "Lemme take him."

You let Frank take Matt's weight before you slide out from under his arm and Frank throws him over his shoulder before striding to the spare room. You hear a 'thump' and assumed Frank had just tossed him carelessly on the bed. Not a second later, Frank comes back out.

"Tha fuck you let him get like that for?" Frank hisses.

"Not my fault," you shrug. "They challenged me to a drinking contest and they lost. Foggy had to go home about five drinks in."

"Jesus Christ, girl, how many ya had?!" Frank says in alarm.

"Nine, I think," you say nonchalantly.

"Nine?!" Frank cries. "I ain't gotta take ya to the hospital or anythin' right?"

"Look at me, I'm fine," you say, holding out your hands. "I was very drunk earlier but getting Matt to a place of safety really sobered me up."

"Remind me ta never try n' outdrink ya," Frank mutters. "And now I guess we gotta raincheck again, huh?"

"Sorry," you say shyly. "I didn't expect him to try and go so far with it."

Frank sighs heavily, "I was lookin' forward to strippin' ya, darlin'."

"I know but I can wear this again," you offer.

Frank just nods. You can see on his face he's frustrated and he's taking it out on you slightly.

"I gotta check Matt's ok," you murmur. "Or at least that he's not going to puke and drown in it whilst we're asleep."

Frank wrinkles his nose slightly, "Good luck with that. I ain't playin' nurse maid to Red."

You just roll your eyes and go into the spare room. As you suspected, Frank's just dumped Matt onto the bed in a haphazard sort of way.

"How are we doing?" you ask, rolling Matt onto his back.

"I shouldn't have drunk so much," Matt groans. "My god you must be inhuman to be still standing."

"I'm just a regular girl," you laugh, pulling his shoes off before hoisting him further up the bed and throwing the sheets over him.

"Nobody could ever call you regular, Byrne," Matt mumbles as you take his glasses off him and set them on the sideboard. "Extraordinary yes, regular no."

"Go to sleep, Matt," you say firmly and turn to leave but Matt's hand grabs at your arm. He misses completely and ends up grabbing your waist, knocking you over onto the bed.

"I'm so sorry," Matt slurs. "I didn't mean to do that. Shit..."

"It's fine," you say, getting back up but you note Matt keeps his hand on your side. "Something you wanted to say?"

"Frank is a lucky guy," Matt murmurs. "And this dress fits you _very_ well."

"You're drunk, Murdock," you say, backing away before this gets out of hand. "Go to sleep."

"Yeah, you're right. Good night, beautiful," Matt says into the pillow before you hear the small noises of shallow breaths.

_God, Karen would kill you if she could see this right now..._

You turn to the door and look directly into the angry face of Frank.

_Never mind Karen, Frank will kill me now..._

He says nothing but pulls you into the living room and shuts the door.

"Tha fuck was that?" Frank says in a dangerously low voice.

"You saw, you tell me," you shrug, becoming defensive. It wasn't like you asked for Matt to be overly friendly.

"Didn't I say, huh?" Frank growls. "I said Red wouldn't be honest with ya."

"Frank, he's drunk and I'm not exactly reciprocating, am I?" you huff.

"You're goddamn right you're not," Frank hisses, crushing you to him almost painfully. "You're mine, girl. Ain't nobody else allowed to touch ya like I do."

It's like now you're relaxed, the tipsiness is creeping back in because all you can think about is how much you want Frank to fuck you right now. Even with Matt only yards away, you didn't care.

"Show me," you smirk. "Touch me, Frank."

"Shit, really?" Frank says, bewildered. His whole demeanour changes then. Instead of his possessive anger, his face now houses that familiar deviant grin you've come to know so well. "Oh I'm gonna touch ya, darlin', but it ain't gonna be in here."

"What do you mean?" you ask confused.

Frank just picks you up, striding back into the spare room and places you silently down on the bed next to Matt's sleeping form.

"What the hell are you doing?" you hiss quietly.

"Ya don't want him to hear, ya keep quiet now," Frank husks, pushing your dress up and pulling down your underwear.

"Frank!" you whisper anxiously, looking at the back of Matt who's breathing steadily. "This is crazy!"

"Shhhh," Frank grins. "Ya gonna wake him up."

You can't believe this is happening right now....

Are you really going to have sex with your friend right next to you? He could wake up at any time. How on earth would you live that down?

Frank unlatches his belt buckle before unzipping his jeans and you're almost panicking now. Frank must have noticed because he kisses you long and hard, his fingers exploring under your dress. Slowly that anxiety fades away, replaced by the urgent need that was growing in your core.

"I told ya, girl, you're mine," Frank growls in your ear. "If I gotta fuck ya in front of every guy who shows interest just ta prove a point, I fuckin' will."

Fuck....

You can't really hide the small moan that starts in the back of your throat. God, it turned you on a lot when Frank got really possessive.

Frank yanks his jeans and boxers down slightly but still keeps them mostly on before nudging your legs apart.

"You gonna be good n' keep quiet?" Frank smirks. "Unless ya wanna show off that is..."

"Frank, just fuck me. Please," you hiss, getting impatient.

"'Aight, girl," Frank chuckles quietly before driving his cock into you up to the hilt. "Not gonna lie, love it when ya beg."

You're desperately trying to stifle the noises you so badly want to make. Your fingers are twisting into the pillow behind you, clinging on as if holding tightly will stop the budding moans. It gets even worse when Frank starts his usual brutal rhythm. You're sure you're doing a lot of damage to your bottom lip as you bite it viciously.

How Matt hadn't noticed yet is beyond you. The bed was moving quite violently under Frank's thrusts but still Matt slept on. Maybe he was drunker than you thought.

The lack of response from the sleeping lawyer only made Frank bolder as he hiked your legs up around him so he could fuck you deeper.

"Shit," you panted as he rutted into you particularly hard.

There was an animalistic grunt as Frank dropped onto his elbows and he started mouthing at your neck, raking his teeth along the skin.

"Ah fuck, girl, I love this dress on ya," he rasps.

You don't trust yourself to speak at that point. All you really wanted to do was get loud but you weren't going to chance it. That was until Frank's teeth closed on his favourite spot, sending pain signals to mix with your arousal.

"Frank!" you whimper.

"That's it, girl. Say my fuckin' name. Tell me who ya belong to," Frank growls, lifting his head momentarily from your neck to give you a sloppy kiss.

"Fucking make me," you hiss, completely lost in the sensation of his harsh thrusts.

"You wanna play it like that, huh?" Frank chuckles darkly. "You're gonna be screamin' for me so loud Red's gonna hear every word."

"You talk a big game, Castle," you purr.

"N' I fuckin' deliver," Frank smirks, putting his hands underneath your shoulders so he can use them as leverage before his movements become completely feral.

_Matt must be truly dead to the world if he can't sense what's going on right now._

Without warning, Frank pulls out of you, flipping you over and pulling you onto your hands and knees. He pushes back into you, grabbing a fistful of your hair so your body falls into a deep arch.

"Fuck you feel so good," Frank praises as he drives into you harshly.

A sudden movement from Matt has you both stopping in your tracks. Both of you freeze whilst he turns over so he's directly facing you. You're apprehensive for a good while but it doesn't seem like he's woken up.

Gradually Frank resumes fucking you, slow at first but soon the pace is back to his usual brutality. He shoves your upper torso down with a well placed hand to your shoulder blades and his fingers curl slightly around your neck. His other hand snakes under you, finding your clit and rubbing harsh circles there.

Jesus, it was one thing to fuck next to somebody but Frank seemed to want to make you come as well. You just hoped you could be quiet because in all honesty, it wasn't gonna take you long to get there.

Frank leans his body over yours and you feel the brush of his beard against you as he whispers in your ear, "Come on now, girl."

Your hands fisted in the sheets as Frank expertly worked your body. He knew what you liked by now and sure enough, that telltale twitch in your core was starting.

"I'm close," you whisper.

"Good girl," Frank laughs, still not letting up on his punishing thrusts.

You could feel the orgasm building  and you just lost yourself in the sensation.

"Fuck, Frank!" you whimper and his huge hand clamped over your mouth, stifling the half scream as you came hard with him buried inside you.

Even with his hand muffling the sound it was still loud but by this point you didn't care.

Frank continued to fuck you through your spasms, his hands now holding tightly onto your hips. It wasn't much longer before you heard the strangled grunt as he drove in as deep as he could go. He leaned over, biting the back of your shoulder harshly as he spilled himself into you, growling as he did so.

"Mine," he says in little more than a rumble. "My fuckin' wife, no one else's."

"I'm always yours, Frank," you pant. "You should know that."

"Yeah well...gave me an excuse to fuck ya ragged at least," Frank chuckles before pulling out and fiddling with his clothing.

You finally manage to open your eyes and your heart stops.

Matt is looking straight back at you...

Oh shit.

You can swear there's the slightest amused smile on his face but you're too embarrassed to look closely. Matt just shuts his eyes after a few seconds and resumes his shallow breathing.

Was he truly awake just now?

"Come on, darlin'," Frank whispers, pulling your dress down over your ass again. "Let's not disturb Red any longer."

Frank helps you to your feet at the side of the bed before leaving the room. You pick your underwear up off the floor from where he tossed it earlier and are about to leave yourself when you hear a soft voice from behind you.

"Told you, fucking with a near audience," Matt laughs. "I can't wait to use this against you later, Byrne."

 

Fuck.


End file.
